Summer Fling
by tee.nicole13
Summary: It was nothing more than a fling, a summer fling. It wasn't suppose to mean anything. Neither of them was suppose to get hurt. But they wondered why it hurt so much, when they said goodbye. But they knew, Summer didn't last forever.
1. Prologue

**Summer Fling - Prologue**

**

* * *

**

The sun shone over the school, rising up above the sign creating a alumnus effect. The wind blew slightly, making trees sway in the gentle and flowing breeze. Everything was quiet, not a sound to be heard. The student parking lot was jammed backed full of old used cars. Everything was peaceful. Through the front doors sat little old ladies typing away on a computer in the office. Through the hallways was a different kind of flow.

The high school students were nestled inside their classrooms anticipating the final bell - The one that ended the 2010-2011 school year. - The one that signaled the beginning of summer - The beginning of month long freedom and fun.

For the seniors, it would be their final hours in the blue and white hallways. There will most definitely be crying between the more sensitive students, and the more sensitive teachers. For the juniors, it was the summer that made them ready to be seniors. For the sophomores, they were taking another step to get out of this hell-hole that they often called school, and for the freshman, it was just another summer, preparing for another 3 years and 3 summers to go through before they can do anything.

Junior, Gabriella Montez was hurriedly looking at the clock. To her, it seemed to be a the exact same time every time she looked at it. She frustratingly flipped her curly black locks.

Gabriella was 17 years old and has been at this school - Graham Senior High, for only the second semester. She had just recently moved from Fairfax, Virginia. She barely knew anybody, because she was a little bit different. The acting concept in Virginia was extremely different from California. She was more bold, and more outspoken then most girls at Graham High, but not in the snobby, stuck up way. More like a creative, spontaneous way.

What was so different about her besides her attitude and the way she holds herself? Her eyes. No one in the whole world has the same colored eyes as her. - well naturally of course. Her colors wasn't as common as just a blue green.

A vibrant electric green that was mesmerizing to all who gazed into them. Her mother often said that her eyes matched her personality. Her mother has blue eyes, - pale blue. Her father has pale green eyes.

Gabriella was extremely talented but disliked because of her differences. Or how the other girls call it - her flaws. Thought through anyone else's eyes.

* * *

On the opposite side of the country, in Manhattan New York, sat Troy Bolton, a 18 year old rising Senior. When the bell rang, Troy would leave his school; Manhattan Peremptory High School, and that time, would be his last. Troy was moving to Los Angeles, California. His dad's job gets moved around a lot, so, so does he and his family.

Troy had lived in Ohio, Michigan, North Caroline, Washington, Texas, Louisiana, Connecticut, and Florida. His dad goes from Job to Job a lot. So when his job moves, so does he. Now his dad is going to be a history teacher, at some school called Graham Senior High. Troy had never been to California before so this was another adventure, as his mother would say.

Troy, just wanted to live at one place for a while, make friends, and maybe find a girlfriend, but he always lives at a place for only six months so he never has enough time to make life-long friends, and have a serious relationship.

Troy thought on the fact that his life was moving too fast for him. He never has time for anything, and his parents are super strict. Even if he made friends, he wouldn't be allowed to talk to them.

Troy has a good kind heart, he always gives, and never cares if he gets anything back. He is great at sports, but his heart is more in music than anything. He has written over 136 songs that could win awards someday. Besides having the best singing voice, he plays guitar, piano, drums, and bass. Anything he does, he does it perfectly - People envy him.

Besides being talented his flawless. - dark chestnut brown hair that's always neat even though its just flipped over. - straight white teeth that sparkle and shine. - Clear skin. - Skinny, and completely muscular. - a wonder six pack - and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. - Electric Blue.

Troy looked miserably at the clock and sighed. He didn't want to leave, he had made great friends in the 6th months that he's been here. It just didn't seem fair in Troy's eyes.

brrrriinnnngggggggg brrriiiinnnggggggg

"YAHHH BRUHHH!" A student shouted.

School was out. Summer was in.

The Summer Fling was to begin.

* * *

_(a/n - I originally wrote this using the characters Greenly Lucas & Caden Woods, so there characters were slightly different. I know, Gabriella doesn't usually have green eyes, but this is my story, and I like to make things different. Hope you like it. This might be a one-shot, depending on how I can write in and how much feedback I receive. If not, this goes bye bye.)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summer Fling - Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

As the final bell had dismissed the large amount of the student body. The blue and white hallways of Graham Senior High were quickly pack with rushing students who were all eager - Eager to go outside to face the fresh summer breeze.

Students were stopped at their blue lockers chit-chatting about their summer plans.

The teachers, were the first to flee the scene, only leaving the little old ladies in the office and the custodian stuff, who were left with paper work, and the cleaning of the soon-to-be empty school.

Gabriella Montez sighed and quickly took her book bag out of her locker, and closed it for the last time of the 2010-2011 school year. She hurriedly rushed to her bus, knowing that it would fill up quickly.

When she had gotten on the bus, her stomach flipped. All the seats on the bus already, had one of two people in them. She heavily sighed and surveyed her options. She knew that the back of the bus was out, so she contemplated her choices at the front of the bus. Gabriella's electric green eyes met with the chocolate brown face of a girl who seemed to be around her age. Between her chocolate brown skin and her curly black hair, she seemed pretty friendly. She was swallowed in a navy blue sweat shirt and slid down into the seat, her knees propped up leaning against the seat in front of her.

Gabriella had noticed her nose was buried deep in a thick book.

"Can I sit with you?" Gabriella asked. Her voice came out weak and vulnerable. She was scared out of her wits of rejection. More people came onto the bus and merely pushed past her, as if she wasn't even standing in the middle of the aisle.

The girl simply looked up. Her dark chocolate brown eyes met with Gabriella's electric green.

A smile deemed its way onto her features and she nodded as she moved her book bag. A feeling of relief swept its way through Gabriella's body and she felt her worry that was gnawing down in the pit of her stomach get washed away.

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she sat down next to the girl.

"Oh, it's no problem," The girl said sweetly as she sat up and slipped her book into her purse. "I'm Taylor." She introduced sweetly, smiling brightly with confidence.

You could tell that they instantly connected as they started to talk.

"I'm Gabriella. I must say, I've never seen you before." Gabriella replied.

Taylor nodded and merely shrugged, a smile still present on her dark features.

"I transferred here a few days before final exams, which wasn't the best time, I do admit. We moved here from Miami, my Mom and I, and I guess I was just so focused on the my studies here, I just haven't had the time to get to know anyone, little alone talk to somebody." Taylor admitted softly.

Gabriella nodded and let her book bad drop to the floor as the bus closed it's mighty doors and took off, starting it's route.

"I transferred here too, not too long ago, and well, everyone doesn't seem to fond of me." Gabriella, then admitted, looking down and playing with her fingers.

"That's why you seemed so nervous when you asked if you could sit with me. You were clearly afraid that I would be a jerk, like some of the idiots that currently reside at the back of the bus, and I would say no, or someone more hurtful and tasteless."

"Exactly. You're pretty smart, that I do admit." Gabriella said with an honest giggle, then pursed her lips. "And you're probably the only one I've met here, besides the teachers, who hasn't called me a reject." Her voice became more soft as she got more nervous and weary talking about their current subject. Taylor sensed her nervousness and smiled.

"I don't know why they think you're a reject, because you're the nicest person I've met, but whatever it is, I'm sure it's because you're different from people around here. You're real, apart from everyone here who, and I mean this in the most serious way possible, are fake as barbies." Taylor admitted softly, then laughed.

Gabriella smiled at the sudden realization that was going through her head. She knew from right there and then that Taylor was real also. She was a real friend, and that's something that Gabriella desperately needed. She wasn't like the others who tried to get to know her, but either got so freaked out they left, or they tried to find out one of her secrets so that they could expose it to the world.

Taylor wasn't like that, and with that, Gabriella was extremely grateful.

* * *

On the other side of the country. It was starting to rain, making the atmosphere of the New York airport, very murky. Troy Bolton was boarding the plane that would take him away from his home, all the way to his new home, in California. While his Mother and Father, were happy, as they boarded the plane. Troy sighed as he sat down by the window. He was completely and utterly miserable and afraid that he wouldn't like California, as much as he did New York. He was also afraid that the people wouldn't like him either.

Troy lifted the screen to the window, looking once more at his home, his _old_ home. He would miss the cold weather, and the big city, how amazing it would look with all it's lighted glory at night time. He would miss the friends he had made the 6 months he were here, and the house he gotten so used to. But now he was sitting in first class, on another plane, headed to another state, to start over, yet again.

He was dreading that this moment was coming for a while. Even though his parent's always promised that they would stay here for a long while, their word would never hold, as his father always got another job that seemed to be moving-worthy. Troy scoffed at the thought, that's what they always said to him. He looked once more out the window, before closing it's screening and sliding further down in his seat.

"Troy, come on, cheer up darling, you'll like California." Lucille, Troy's Mother coaxed softly, placing a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder. Troy simply turned to his Mother, faked a smile, the went back to his grieving.

The light blinked, indicating that they need to put their seat belts on. He did so, before he put in his head phones and blared his iPod, for the long, long, flight ahead.

* * *

_(a/n - I know, not much happening in this chapter. Just Troy getting on the plane, but Gabriella gets a friend! I was really surprised on the number of reviews that I had gotten for the Prologue. I took a chance posting that, since I wrote that in March of last year randomly during History class. If you read this chapter, please, please, please review, I notice that a lot of people favorite my story, favorite me as an author, or add this story on your story alert list, but don't review. Please review guys, it means the world to me, and it makes me update come sooner. Anywhoo, please review. Thanks -Y.M.F)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Summer Fling - Chapter 2**

* * *

California, through Troy's eyes, was so much different then New York, especially warmer - it was definitely warmer. As Troy and his parents drove along a narrow rode that gave a incredibly miraculous view to the beach. Troy couldn't argue, it was simply amazing, the view was. Troy couldn't wait to spend his summer days lounging at the beach. About two minutes away from the beach, they pulled up to a large brick house that was spectacular. Troy's electric blue eyes lit up, as he thought to himself that this, was a house that he couldn't wait to live in.

But he knew ahead of him, that he had a lot of unpacking to do. He was so sick of unpacking, because in 6 months, he would just have to pack it all up and move yet again. But his parents had said that this time was different, and he slightly believed it, which could of been a bad thing. But Troy knew that he couldn't focus on the positive, his worries we six months away, and he had a whole month and a half of summer fun. He could do whatever he wanted, talk to whoever he wanted, and be whoever he wanted. It was going to be the summer to remember.

"Come on Troy, time to unpack sweetie." His Mother had said, before carrying boxes, like Troy's Father, into their new home. Troy nodded and headed to unpack the car, knowing that the moving truck was going to be here in a number of hours.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella was walking down the beach with a smile on her face. Wearing her favorite black sunglasses and her favorite outfit - a white tank top with a black cardigan, with her long silver necklace with a large heart at its end, along with a pair of short, short jeans shorts, and her black flip flops - she was feeling incredible. Her long curly hair was blowing slightly in the salty breeze - Gabriella was in bliss.

In an hour or so, Taylor would appear at the beach, as her and Gabriella had planned to hang out, which would result in Taylor staying the night at Gabriella's house. Gabriella couldn't be happier.

Today on the beach, not many people were out to annoy Gabriella by having to avoid running into, and stepping on people. She loved the smell of the ocean water, and hearing the seagulls squawk overhead. Some people came to beach with magazines, and electronics to make them relax, Gabriella didn't quite understand that. Why would you come to somewhere, as beautiful as peaceful as the beach, and bring electronics and other distractions with you?

This was her paradise.

Gabriella took off her flip flops and walked to the shore of the beach, feeling the cold water wash against her feet as the water crashed against the higher area of sand. She looked into the distance, toward the horizon. The sun was setting soon, well in a couple of hours. She could tell how the sky turned a slight shade of purple where the sky touched the ocean. She smiled again and watched where she stepped. She heard a voice, looking up, Gabriella saw a boy, who she assumed was around her age, talking to who she assumed to be his parents.

The boy was talking to them, until he sensed Gabriella's presence. He looked at her, his eyes were the most bluest shade of blue she could ever imagine. A cobalt, or an electric blue. His eyes seemed to have lit up when they met with Gabriella's. She blushed and looked down, before starting to walk again, a smile on her face as she past the boy who she had caught the attention to.

* * *

Troy's eyes followed her until she was a nice amount of distance away, he smiled. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and her eyes. His breath was taken away when their eyes had connected. He smiled and jogged down the beach, eager to meet up with the beauty that made his heart skip a beat.

As he kept on jogging, the beach started to get more crowded, hence forth making Troy loose the beauty's figure in the sea of people. He sighed, as he ached softly inside. Troy turned around and walked back where the encounter first happened. Troy still couldn't get those brilliant green eyes out of his head.

* * *

Gabriella walked for a couple of hours, purposely avoiding going back to where she had locked eyes with the man with the exotic blue eyes.

Gabriella's eyes met Taylor as she waved down the beach, Gabriella smiled as she met up with her new friend.

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor called softly, wearing white shorts and a dark blue tank top, her hair was straight and pulled into a side ponytail, resting on her right shoulder.

"Hey Taylor!" Gabriella replied, as they hugged quickly and walked to Gabriella's car.

As they were pulling out, Gabriella's eyes once again locked with _his_, as he smiled and winked at the green eye beauty. Gabriella blushed as she pulled out and pulled onto the street, making her way home, the thought of the man with the blue eyes, still lingering on her mind, and the only thing he left behind - the memory of the sexy wink he had sent towards her as she left the beach.

* * *

_(a/n - So, they met. But don't really know each other. Okay, I know I said that they were rising Sophomore's but why would someone that young have a summer fling? That would be foolish, so I went back and changed their ages. If you look back into the prologue, Gabriella & Troy and rising now Seniors, Gabriella is now17 and Troy is now18, that would make their actions seem for appropriate. Anywhoo. Please Review, yes, that means YOU, the person who is just going to read this chapter and just wait for the next chapter to come out. Lol. I love youu! Tehe. Reviewww! -Y.M.F)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Summer Fling - Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

It was late the next day, almost 5. The sun was preparing to set, casting a golden honey glaze over the pine trees. It was warm as can be, a slight breeze flown through, every now and then. The world outside was completely in bliss, not a single noise threatening sound to be heard. The birds were chirping softly, nestled high up in their nests in the pine trees above. Gabriella smiled. She loved days like this, the peaceful days when she was able to sit outside for hours just being with nature, and never getting tired of it.

Today, she thought it was best to stay away from the beach. Taylor had just left previous minutes before, and Gabriella was sitting in her backyard,non a blanket, admiring the summer day. She had her laptop out and was typing furiously on her white keyboard, as she wrote another poem.

_Their silence golden_

_Thoughts never spoken_

_They held their held heads up high to meet the wind above_

_When they spoke, it rupture from their furry throats, in a low drone_

_they look at you, only for a moment_

_before they trot away, still unspoken_

_Do you ever wonder, what they think?_

_Stratch my belly? Play with me?_

_Dogs are majestic, and oh so fierce_

_But great companions, they are always there._

Gabriella's poems never rhymed, because she feared she would sound too much like Dr. Seuss, but, in her mind, they had a rhythm, all their own. Her two dogs ran around freely on their fence less yard, both of them trained not to stray. Gabriella smiled and picked up her guitar, and started to hum softly, as the notes came pouring out.

_Silence was spoken our voices never met._

_Our eyes locked for a split second_

_You made me feel like I was younger when I first saw the sky_

_When I first felt the gentle summer breeze_

_When I first wonders why._

_Because you made me feel like I'm flying high_

_Because you made me feel like walking on air_

_You made me feel like we were meant to be._

_If only, if only, we said hi..._

A sudden outburst of applause interrupted her singing, as she looked up to meet with the blue eyed stranger, whom she had met on the beach. A gasp erupted from her throat. It was him, the stranger she had met at the beach that she had such a connection with. He was really here, in her yard. She studied him; blue swim trunks and a white t-shirt, accommodated by a black jacket and black flip flops. He flipped his hair and gave her an award winning smile. Gabriella felt herself go weak at the knees as he came over to her, still smiling.

"Before I say what an amazing voice you have, and how I found you..." He explained softly, his baby blue eyes glowing in anticipation. "I just wanted to say hi."

Gabriella felt herself blushing like crazy. Had he gone to a lot of trouble just to find her? Or was it a mere coincidence? She felt her breathing get narrow as she got more nervous.

"Hi.." Gabriella choked out. The stranger seemed to smile at her nervousness. Truth was, he was just as nervous as Gabriella was.

"I'm Troy." Troy introduced. She smiled and shook his awaiting hand. They both seemed to jump at the sudden jolt of electricity that was created when they touched.

"I'm Gabriella." She replied sweetly, still in shock.

"That's a pretty name." He mused softly, then looked into her eyes. "For a very pretty girl."

Gabriella blushed even more as she realized that Troy was in fact flirting with her. She looked back into his baby blue eyes and smiled. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was sure she was going to hyperventilate. No one as attractive as Troy ever talked to her, unless they wanted something. Gabriella's mood instantly changed.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice turning cold as she turned away and put her guitar in it's case. Troy was taken back at her tone, but he wasn't the one to give up that easily when harsh words were tossed at him. He simply just braved a smile and flipped his hair, sticking his hands in his pockets sheepishly.

"What makes you think I want something?" Troy fought back. He had to gain confidence to make her feel as if she cared. Gabriella's eyes narrowed and she scoffed.

"Because, no one talks to me unless they want something" Gabriella retorted, looking into Troy's eyes, finding herself getting lost in them. She shook her head and got up. Troy was now confused. Why wouldn't someone not want to talk to someone as beautiful as her? Troy thought. He shook his head.

"Well, I do want something." Troy replied. Gabriella's heart sunk. She was hoping that he would of said something that wouldn't tempt her to smack him, but that's what she always did, get her hopes up far enough to have them smashed before her very eyes. Troy noticed her reaction, he wondered what was wrong with Gabriella, why she got so bummed oh so easily. His intentions were pure and all he wanted was to get to know Gabriella.

"And that would be?" Gabriella turned back and faced him - their faces inches apart. Heavy tension floated in the air. Troy gulped and clenched his fists.

"How bout a date?" He chocked out, looking in her eyes for a reaction.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summer Fling - Chapter 4**

* * *

The sun had just set, casting a dark shadow over the remaining world. Young-ins and their parents were snug in their homes awaiting the start of a new day. Meanwhile, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were getting ready for their date.

That's right, Gabriella had accepted Troy's offer and were going out with him tonight at 9.

Gabriella smiled and looked into the full-length mirror. She was beyond excited, and extremely nervous, since this was her first date. She sighed and titled her head to the left as she smoothed out her outfit. It wasn't fancy, but yet not totally casual. Gabriella was wearing a dark blue dress, that flowed from the breasts down in it's dress like fashion, but stopped just 3 inches from her knees. Her hair was down and naturally. She applied the right amount of make up to make her look natural. To her outfit, she added a pair of black ballet flats, a black cardigan, and her long silver chain that had a large silver starfish on its end. She smiled before going downstairs.

She was the only one who was currently at her house, and she sighed for that, for yet that was how it always was, but Gabriella learned not to fret over it, it happened whether she was happy about it or not - tonight should not be a difference. Yet she felt she should be being bombarded by her Mother, as she approved her outfit, after taking a long amount of time to decide that it was appropriate and asking her who Troy was, and where they'll be going. But Gabriella just faced a dark living room, and a dark and lonely house.

A melancholy feeling took over Gabriella, but it was quickly replaced when the door bell rang. She felt nervous, for Troy was 30 minutes early. She ran to the door, smoothed out her appearance and opened the door with a smile. It fell a tad bit, only to find Taylor. But she smiled anyway, grateful that at least she has one friend to care about her, and one person to care about her date. Taylor gave her a smile and looked her friend over. Taylor smiled, for she thought Gabriella looked perfect. Of course, Gabriella had told Taylor about the date through a text, and Taylor demanded to approve her outfit - and maybe if the relationship got serious - to meet Troy.

Troy looked in the mirror and sighed, he had been trying on outfits since 7:30, and it was now 8:30. He knew he had to pick Gabriella up at 9, but he couldn't agree with an outfit to wear, he felt like such a girl.

He then rummaged through his closet, deciding on black skinny jeans and a dark blue button up skirt. He added his dark blue converse, before unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt, giving a short of 'peak show'.

He sighed - He knew nothing about Gabriella, except for the fact in which he knew he liked her. He was hoping with everything he had that this date would be amazing, and that she would approve of his outfit - She was really hoping she approved of him.

He really wanted to have a relationship with her, like a real boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, but he knew that this was just the summer, and any summer fling usually died when school started, which would distract them from their schoolwork, and he didn't want that to happen with Gabriella - because she was special.

He grabbed his keys, seeing that it was 8:45, and he wanted to show her that he was eager for his date, so he would get their early, hoping to spend more time with the green-eyed beauty.

Gabriella sighed, it was 8:50 and she heard Troy's car pull up. Taylor had left previous minutes before, for she said she didn't want to be seen by Troy for some reason - though she didn't question it - she just hugged and thanked Taylor before she disappeared out into the night.

She sighed yet again, she cursed herself for sighing so much, but she was new to this, dating, having a boy like her, waiting for a handsome boy who was still merely a stranger pick her up at her home.

She wanted something more with Troy, she knew this as soon as her eyes connected with his baby blue orbs that reminded her of the ocean she adored. But she knew that this was Summer, and anything she would have with Troy would disappear when school started, for they would be busy for classes and homework, and she didn't even know if Troy was going to her school. She was hoping that he was, but yet again she didn't. She didn't want him to be one of the million people in the school that rejected her for her differences, but seeing that he would of already done that already, she was slightly hopeful. She knew that this summer fling wouldn't last forever, and that new changes would quickly take it's place. So she promised herself that she wouldn't get too caught up in it, nor fall for the blue eyed boy.

The knock on the door startled the green eyed beauty from her facade of thoughts. She opened the door and smiled, as their eyes met. Gabriela felt a large knot go to her stomach, as did Troy. He smiled and thought how beautiful Gabriella looked. Gabriella smiled as well as Troy held out his hand.

"My green-eyed beauty." He called her. She couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"Hey.." She said slowly, a slight nervousness was clearly in her voice - That made Troy chuckle.

* * *

He had taken her to a quiet restaurant where he ordered their meals without hesitation. Gabriella thought the date was absolutely perfect, especially for her first one.

Currently, they were walking on the beach. Gabriella's right hand was tangled with Troys. In their extra hands, they both held their shoes, both loving the feeling of the sand between their toes.

"So Ella," He mused, using his given nickname for her. She smiled, tilting her head a bit, while looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Before I tell you a whole lifes worth of details you probably won't remember in the morning, ask what you want to know." Gabriella said smoothly as she stepped over a rock. Troy nodded and sensed that she was finally comfortable being around him, for the beginning of the date was slightly awkward, making the two burst out in laughter during the beginning of dinner.

"Okay," He said softly, looking up into the dark sky. Gabriella watched him. He seemed so perfect to her, beyond perfect. Before Gabriella was leery about the date, for she wondered how someone like Troy would be interested in her, but she knew not to question it and to enjoy it while it lasts. "Favorite color?"

"Um...blue." She said with a smile on her face. "Yours?"

"Blue...why is that your favorite color?" Troy asked.

"Why is that your favorite color?" Gabriella repeated teasing him.

"It's the color of the ocean." The pair both said at the same time. Gabriella turned her head abruptly and looked at him; Troy did the same; They just looked at each other, both with goofy smiles on their faces. Troy gripped her hand tighter, butterflies rummaging through his stomach as they continued to walk down the beach on his perfect date, with the perfect girl - Gabriella Montez - Or how he called her - His green-eyed beauty.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summer Fling - Chapter 5**

* * *

Gabriella's white teeth bit softly into her lip as she tried not to smile. She simply could not stop thinking about Troy and their incredible date - She simply could not.

She flipped back onto her bed with her arms and legs spread out. Taking a deep breath, Gabriella tried to push out all of the jitters and relax. It was working, until a vibrating came upon from her phone on her night stand. She jumped up and swung her legs to hang off her purple bed as she grabbed her cell phone. Her heart skipped a beat as she read who had sent her that text; Troy Bolton.

_My Green Eyed Beauty,_

_I simply can not stop thinking about you. _

_You are simply amazing. _

_So therefore I must see you again soon. _

_Meet meet the beach tonight,10 o'clock on the dot._

_I'll be waiting for you. _

_-T _

Gabriella instantly squealed in delight. It indeed was Friday. At the moment it was around 7:00 and Gabriella had spent the whole morning and afternoon reading and cleaning up the house. Now she just wanted it to be 10 o'clock. Gabriella was indeed so happy, that she called Taylor to help her to prepare for her date.

They had picked out a long, form-fitting, forest green dress that hung from it's thin spaghetti straps and hugged Gabriella's curves effortlessly. Taylor had matched it with a small black belt, a black beaded necklace, black hoops, and black flats. Gabriella looked simply gorgeous. Her make up was natural and her hair was left in its natural curly state.

It was now 10 till and Gabriella's stomach clenched as she was preparing to leave for the beach. She wondered what Troy and herself were going to do. Taylor had suggested that she wear her bathing suit under her dress, just in case Troy wanted to take a romantic midnight dip, or if Troy pulled her in - Gabriella laughed at that thought.

At the moment, Gabriella was strolling down the beach - there was no one in sight - and she was admiring the way the moon made the gentle waves glow in the light. Gabriella smiled, but then jumped as a pair of arms snaked around her waist. She gasped as she felt lips pressed on her neck, peppering her with needy kisses.

"Hey sexy."

Gabriella turned around to face a man whom was not Troy. His eyes were a dark green and his skin was overly tan. He was fit, but not as fit as Troy - He wore a white wife beater and a pair of swim trunks - Gabriella's heart was pounding deeply and her chest and she felt as if she was bound to hyperventilate at any given moment.

"You know how this is going to work, right?" He asked as he turned to her. His eyes were boring into Gabriella's but she knew that there was a deep desire of lust hidden in them. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Yeah, you're going to get off MY girl!" Gabriella heard a voice. She turned her head quickly to see Troy's image appear next to them

"You're girl huh? You already tapped that sexy ass? Beat me to it?" The man asked, getting in Troy's face. Troy's eyebrows furrowed, as he got angry.

"Shut up." Troy's husky voice warned. It sounded like venom. Troy was pissed off that this man was trying to get his girl. It pissed him off even more that he talked about Gabriella like that.

"You know you want to fuck that bitch so hard, and then you want to make her suck your swollen- " He didn't get to finish that sentence as Troy's fist went colliding with the man's face, as he flew backwards and passed out on the white sand.

Gabriella was hyperventilated as her breathing got raspy. She sunk down to the sand and placed her hand on her heart, trying to calm herself down.

Troy was by her side in a instant, bring Gabriella onto his lap. His strong arms wrapped around her waist as she pulled her closer. Gabriella started crying into Troy's chest. He picked her up bridal style and started walking down the beach.

* * *

Troy was scared. As he placed Gabriella on his bed, he started to panic. He thought that after the encounter with the pervert, that all she thought of him was that he wanted to have sex and have other dirty desires with her. That's not what Troy was all about, and he wanted Gabriella to know that, but, truth was, Gabriella did.

"Troy?" Gabriella's faint voice whispered as she reached her arms out to him. She wanted him to comfort her. Gabriella loved the feeling when they touched, it felt so right, as if she didn't have another care in the world. Troy came over to her right away after grabbing his remote. Troy's parents were out for the evening, which meant that they were alone in his bedroom. He picked up the green eyed beauty and pulled her into his arms as he laid down, his back to his headboard. She straddled him, but not in the sexual way. She just wanted to see his expressions, plus, she knew that they needed to talk about what happened.

Troy flipped on the TV to a random channel and tossed the remote to the floor. His hands rested on Gabriella's hips and their eyes locked.

"You okay?" Troy asked, tucking a stray curl behind her tiny ear. She nodded slightly, while she bit her lip.

"I was so scared. I thought he was going to..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to say another word apart from rape. Troy didn't say a word as he let Gabriella think. "hurt me." She finished as she avoided his gaze nervously, biting her lip even more harshly.

"Hey..." Troy's voice cooed softly. He reached up and grabbed Gabriella chin lightly and made her look into his beautiful blue eyes. Their eyes locked for a brief moment.

"I would never let him hurt you, or any one for that matter. As long as you're my girl, no harm will ever get put towards you."

"I'm your girl?" Gabriella asked, her voice squeaked. She couldn't believe what Troy had just spoke. Troy realized that that was the second time he claimed Gabriella as his girl. He looked around nervously and gulped.

"Heh. Yeah...I did."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summer Fling - Chapter 6**

* * *

Gabriella and Troy's eyes connected yet again and they both felt butterflies in the pits of their stomachs. Troy lent out a gently smile, before grabbing Gabriella's hand softly, pulling it to his mouth and pressing his lips upon it.

"You do realize that your reply made absolutely no sense, right?" Gabriella asked in a gentle tone. Troy nodded softly.

"I mean to say 'Yeah, you are', but I managed to completely screw it up because I was so shaky that you wouldn't like that I said that." His tone was subtle, yet you could tell that he was embarrassed. Gabriella giggled softly at how shy and uneasy he sounded. She was actually shocked that she made Troy feel nervous, yet she was so thankful, and she blushed at the massive amount of warmth that started in the pit of her stomach.

Troy on the other hand, never really had a crush this deep on a girl, but he couldn't help liking Gabriella. She was beautiful, modest, and incredibly sweet, and he was so amazed by everything she did. As for Gabriella, she felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest as she she was so nervous around Troy right now. She was so happy that she was with him now, but she knew that she barely knew him as well, but that didn't stop how crazy she was about him at the moment, and Troy indeed felt the exact same way towards her.

"So, am I your girl..?" Gabriella asked softly, gazing away from Troy, scared of what he might say - scared that he would reject her and things would just be totally awkward.

"Do you want to be?" Troy asked, a slight amount of tease laced her voice. Gabriella thought about that for barely a mere second and went to open her mouth to speak.

"You do know that that was a rhetorical question, right?" He added in quickly. Gabriella laughed again and Troy found himself smiling at how amazing her laughed sounded.

"I realize that now," She said with another amazing laughed. "And yes, I want to be your girl."

I huge goofy grin spread across Troy's face. "Cool."

"Cool." She repeated with a grin.

The night went on and the newly dating couple stayed exactly where they were, since they were both extremely comfortable in each others arms. They talked about their lives and about anything that was on their minds. After a comfortable silence took toll, Troy's eyes drifted to his clock radio on his nightstand and realized that it was indeed ten minutes after midnight, he decided to be a responsible and respectful boyfriend and offer to drive his new girlfriend back to her home.

Even though Gabriella really didn't want to leave. It would be irresponsible to stay over, even though they both clearly knew that they were taking it slow - to have the relationship's natural course take place - and that neither of them wanted more than to just simply be with each other.

Troy drove Gabriella home and walked her to her door before leaving her after a loving hug, a lingering kiss on the cheek, and the promise to text her as soon as he woke up.

* * *

Gabriella woke up with a good mood and a bright smile on her face. She got up and immediately check her phone only to frown when there was nothing from Troy in her inbox, only a couple of texts from Taylor. Glancing at the clock, it was 11 in the morning, and she assumed that Troy was up by then and she immediately got worried. He had promised but she hadn't gotten a text, and she had slept the lasted she'd ever slept in and still nothing.

Gabriella sighed and got ready. She did not want to be one of those girls who felt horrible when not talking to their boyfriend and naturally assumed the worse. Shaking her head, she decided to go down to the one place where her worries seem to melt away - the beach.

After checking out her outfit, a light blue dress and a tan cardigan and tan flats, which she matched with her favorite silver necklace, she did her make up and her hair. Her make up was very natural and her hair was in their natural curls.

She had got to the beach around quarter to 12 and she started to walk down the beach. Then Gabriella remembered that Troy lived right off the beach and formed a plan in her head. She would go see him, and say that it was fine for she didn't check her phone, but she quickly deleted that possibility because the last thing she wanted to do was to lie to him. That wouldn't be a good start for their relationship, even though it wasn't a big, nor threatening lie.

When she got to his house, his car and another were what was in the driveway. His parents were going out of town to visit family this morning, that is what Troy had mentioned last night when Gabriella had asked where his parents were.

Knocking on his door, a kind looking woman, around in her late '30s answered with a smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if Troy was here?"

"Ah, you must be Gabriella. Troy, I believe is still asleep." A sigh of relief swept through her system.

"Oh, I can come back later I suppose." She muttered shyly.

"Nonsense, you can go on up, Troy's father and I are going out of town at the moment. By the way, I am Troy's Mother, but you are more than welcome to call me Lucille." She introduced as Gabriella walked in due to her request for her too.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, it's so nice to meet you Lucille."

"Likewise, sweetie."

"Luce, you ready to go?" A manly voice called from the hallway. Soon a man who seemed to be a couple years older than Lucille came out holding a couple suitcases in his hands.

"Yes dear, first I want you to meet you son's girlfriend, Gabriella this is my husband, and Troy's father, you may call him Jack."

I shook hands with Troy's Father, who had a large grin on his face.

"Glad to meet the lady whose got my son more whipped that anything I've seen before." This made Gabriella laugh.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jack." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Well Gabriella, you're more than welcome to go upstairs to get Troy's lazy butt up, we best be off. Nice meeting you!" He called as they both left Gabriella alone.

Gabriella sighed and went upstairs. After looking in various rooms, she found his at the very end of the hall. She was careful to be quiet when she entered, but smiled at her boyfriend still in bed. His room was large and the walls were painted a bright blue and still bare, but she knew that was going to change.

Walking up to Troy's king size bed, he was spread out in the wrinkly mess of his dark blue bed, his head turned to the side as he laid on his stomach. His hair was all in his face as he was lightly snoring. She couldn't help but smile and think how foolish she was thinking before. She didn't want to wake him, but started to move to the side of his room and gaze out the window to see the beautiful view of the ocean.

"Gabriella?" She heard a muffle voice ask. She turned around to see Troy lift up his head, his eyes barely opened and his hair still in his face.

"Hey you." She greeted walking towards Troy and sitting down next to him as she fixed his hair. He rest his head on her stomach as she leaned back against his headboard.

"Rents let you in?"

"Yep, I hope you don't mine. I was worried, I didn't know you slept this late." Troy smiled.

"I usually sleep later, but now that your here, and that you get up early, I'll start getting up at 11 instead of 12." He said, looking at his clock.

She laughed and he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Want to go to the beach?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	8. Chapter 7

**Summer Fling - Chapter 7**

* * *

Clutching their hands close. The new couple strolled down the beach, walking in the waded water that smoothly slid onto the sandy shore. Troy had taken her down to the more deserted beach that no one was ever at. It had a miraculous view of the small city below on the cliff side, along with a private swimming area. Troy had grabbed a beach bag with them that contained food, lotion, and towels. At Troy's house, Gabriella had a change of clothes and other things she might need for the night ahead.

Letting go of Gabriella's hand, he took his shirt off, revealing his stunning 6 pack. He dumped out the bag lazily before stuffing his t-shirt in. He laid the towels next to each other, under the very low tan umbrella that was nestled deep in the sand. While Troy sat everything up, Gabriella slipped out of her jean shorts and white tank top to leave her in her small black bikini. She pushed her clothes into the bag and sat next to Troy, who had his back facing her. He turned around, looked at her, than did a double take. She was simply gorgeous. The sun glistened making her tan features glow, and the black bikini fitted her exceedingly well, pushing up her large breasts a couple inches.

"Whoa." He commented.

"What?" She asked as she stole his aviators and put them one before lying back on her elbows.

"You're sort of...beautiful." He whispered as he took in the exotic beauty once more. Gabriella instantly blushed, her cheeks turning a shade of red before she applied sun tan lotion to her body, making her glisten and shine under the summer sun.

"Can you help me get my back?" Gabriella asked after trying to reach it for about 3 minutes.

"As long as you'll do mine." He said, sitting behind her, his legs slid around her, barely touching her own. He applied the lotion to her back and her shoulders massaging it is with his fingers.

"Mmm." Gabriella moaned. His fingers were magic as they felt magnificent against her skin. Troy responded only with a chuckle.

"My turn." Troy announced after rubbing the last bit of it in. She got up and slid behind him. She applied the lotion to his back as Troy smiled softly at how small her hands were.

After she was done she took her previous position and leaned against Troy's torso. His arms wrapped around her waist and rested on her flat stomach.

"You have really tiny hands." Troy teased as he laced their hands together.

"Maybe you have really big hands." She retorted playfully.

"Probably so." He mumbled into her hair.

"This is nice," Gabriella commented unlocking their hands to lace them on Troy's thighs. "Being here, away from the crowded mess of tourists..." She paused and turned around to face Troy for a moment. "With an amazing guy like you."

Troy smiled as he turned around.

"You're the amazing one." He mumbled.

"How so?" Gabriella asked as she clutched his thighs, making Troy squirm a bit.

"You're fun, nice, sweet, and not to mention extremely beautiful." Gabriella blushed. "Don't be embarrassed, it's true." He said, lifting up her chin and kissing her cheek. Gabriella's stomach flipped as his soft and tender lips met with her skin. She got goosebumps. Troy got goosebumps as well as he realized that he did that to her. He did that to her, just by a mere kiss to the cheek.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He then asked as he goosebumps disappeared after Gabriella, whom gotten completely nervous, got up and scooted over.

"Sure."

* * *

After swimming and having a day worth of fun.

They getting out, drying off, and eating the picnic that Troy had prepared, they had walked back to Troy's house to get changed and ready. He had offered to take her to a party and both teens were excited and very nervous.

Gabriella had brought extra clothes, thanks to Taylor, just in case they were to go out anywhere.

Both teens took showers, and gotten ready within 15 minutes.

Troy then lead Gabriella out to the beach. She narrowed her eyes, confused on why they were out at the beach again. Four words - Party on the beach. There were teens everywhere drinking, dancing, and tongue-battling in the sand. Gabriella blushed and stepped around the teens who were on the sand entertaining themselves. Troy interlaced his hand with hers.

"Not much of a party-goer, are yah?" He asked as they walked away from the party.

"Not really. I'm never usually the one invited to parties, let alone asked to go to them." Gabriella admitted, her head hung low. Troy stopped and smiled, pulling her chin so that their eyes connected. Boy did he love when her green eyes sparkle.

"That's a shame. Your beautiful face should be seen at these wild parties." Gabriella giggled in response and clutched his hand tighter as a boy with a huge afro, and a girl with long blond hair approached the couple.

"Hey hoops." The boy with afro called. His skin was dark as chocolate and exceedingly handsome.

"Hey Chad. What's up?" Troy asked as they did a handshake. Gabriella felt her voice wither away.

"Not much. Troy, this is Sharpay. Sharpay this is Troy." He introduced. Gabriella once again felt unnoticed. She felt her stomach turn as Sharpay smiled brightly at Troy. She was simply beautiful and attractive in every way possible. She knew both of them went to her school. But lucky, they weren't the ones who picked on her. And she still haven't told Troy about that.

"Hey sexy." She murmured, rubbing his arm up and down. Troy's eyes widened as he backed up.

"Um..guys, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella." He introduced, pulling me finally in the conversation. She felt Sharpay's eyes burning a hole her face and she smiled shyly at them.

"Excuse me." Gabriella said, and she turned away. Troy went to run after her when Sharpay stopped him.

"I'll go." She said sweetly. As soon as she walked away, a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

With tears running down her face. She sat down on the rocks by the low part of the shore.

"Gabriella?" She knew right away it was Sharpay.

"What?"

"You okay?" She asked, sitting down next to her.

"Why do you care? The only reason why you're taking to me is to earn points with Troy."

"Smart girl." She retorted lightly. "I'm going to make this short and quick. You don't belong with Troy. He belongs in my crowd, with me, not yours, and certainly not with you. I'm not going to screw your relationship up with him, because I'm not that mean. I'm just going to warn you of what its to come. He's going to get bored and leave, might as well end it now, before you get hurt." And with that she was gone.

Gabriella started to sob again.

"You okay?" She turned around to see a unfamiliar face.

"Um, yeah." She lied

"Your lying." He said, sitting down next to her. He too had dark chocolate skin, perhaps a shade or two darker than Chads. He had short black hair and was very muscular and very easy on the eyes. He had a white smile and cute dimples to match.

"How'd you know?" Gabriella asked as she looked up at him while wiping a tear.

"You were talking to Sharpay. Nothing good can come out of that."

"She was talking to me, more like 'warning' me" She said, using air quotes.

"Figures, what does she want now?" He asked, throwing a rock into the ocean.

"My boyfriend." That made him sigh.

"She would be so nice if she wasn't spoiled and greedy." He admitted softly.

"And you like her, don't you?"

"She's pretty, I'll admit. If she didn't wear all pink and all that gunk of her face she would be beautiful. And maybe is she wasn't such a..." He trailed off, looking for a

"Bitch?" She offered. He chuckled.

"And that's the word I was looking for." He mused lightly. "By the way, I'm Zeke."

He held out his hand to her and she smiled and took it. His grip was warm and comforting.

"I'm Gabriella."

* * *

Back with Troy and Chad, Sharpay had just walked back with a fake pout on her face.

"Is she alright?" Troy asked urgently.

"She's perfectly fine. She said she was just going to go home, so no need to wait for her." Sharpay lied, smiling sweetly at Troy.

"But her stuff is at my house.." Troy said.

"She said she'll get it another time, she asked a random dude to take her home." Sharpay lied again, speaking of Zeke, whom she saw Gabriella now talking to.

"Random guy? Brie isn't like that." Troy said, looking at Chad. In return he just shrugged.

"Maybe she knew him? Come on dude, don't fret, your girl will be fine." He said, actually believing Sharpay, for he was not on the smart side. "Lets party!" He said running back to the party house with Troy and Sharpay following close behind.

* * *

Zeke had offered to hang out with Gabriella. She told him everything - her whole life story, and what Sharpay had told her. Zeke was a very nice guy and he was very caring and didn't usually like to bash on people, unless they gave him a reason to. In his spare time, he loves to play basketball, and surprisingly he loves to cook, but hasn't told anyone that apart from his family.

Gabriella then knew that the ones who picked on her were the snobby cheerleaders, preps, and football-goers. The basketball part of the school didn't know about her yet. And that gave Gabriella hope. Zeke had told Gabriella that the school, besides from being in cliques, was separated in 3 groups. Basketball, football, and drama. The 'real' people are in the basketball and drama categories - apart from Sharpay - and the snobby, rich kids fell into the football category.

"You'll have to cook for me some time." Gabriella said, as they started walking down the beach.

"Definitely. So who's your boyfriend?" He asked, kicking a stray rock.

"Troy Bolton."

"Ah, the new kid. He's really good at basketball and has talked since he got here about some chick he met at the beach. I'm guessing that's you."

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"He's trying out for the basketball team. He said he told you and you said to go for it." I nodded.

"Even though I'm scared that he'll be more interested in basketball then in me, I have to encourage him to follow his dreams, and I know for a fact that he wants to play basketball for a living."

"That's actually pretty cool of you."

"There's nothing I can do if he wants to do it. I can't say not to, because what kind of girlfriend would I be if I told him not to follow his dreams?"

"The opposite of one that you are now."

"Exactly. And right now he's with his friends, having a good time, and that's okay. As long as he stays away from Sharpay."

"Yeah, you will be seeing her a lot until she gets what she wants. But it'd be a first if you didn't let her. Actually, you'd be my hero if you turned her good."

"Hah. That would be me, probably. And when I turn her magically good, I'll turn her in your direction."

"That'd be amazing if you did, no pressure though." He teased. Gabriella smiled.

"I now have 2 friends, apart from my boyfriend." Zeke smiled at her

"I'll always be here for you Gabster. You're a wonderful person and if anyone hurts you. They won't hear the last of it from me."

"Thanks Zeke." Gabriella said as she hugged him.

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"After I take my things from Troy's house, do you mind driving me home?"

"You don't want to tell him first?"

"Sharpay probably already did, that's why Troy's not here right now. He'll be fine. He'll probably stop by later, or at least call me a dozen times."

"Alright. But do you wanna come over tomorrow? I'll cook? My parents will be thrilled that I brought home some who isn't in to basketball."

"I'd like that." She told him as they started off for Troy's house, where Gabriella knew that the spare key was in the plant by the back door.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summer Fling - Chapter 8**

* * *

Zeke had dropped Gabriella off minutes before and she settled in. She took another shower and changed into a tank top and shorts and got ready for bed. Gabriella then grabbed her favorite book and settled into bed, ready to read.

After about 6 minutes she was interrupted by the door bell going off. She ran down and opened the door, but nobody was there. She furrowed her eyebrows and locked the door back up and went back to her room.

"Hey." Troy was sitting on the edge of her bed wit his hands on his knees, slightly crouched over.

"What's with the whole ding-dong ditch?"

"I thought you were going to be mad at me, so I just told Chad to ring your doorbell as I picked the lock to your balcony."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't chase after you." He admitted, standing up and rubbing Gabriella's arms.

"You're here now, aren't you?" He looked up and smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Gabriella shook her head and went to sit out on her balcony. She slid her legs through the railings and just watched the moonlight. She felt him slide behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"You're not mad? Because I've written this whole speech in my head about how stupid and how sorry I am." Gabriella smiled and took his hand and interlocked it with hers.

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Do you want me to me mad?" She asked, turning around to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Would you rather me be that girlfriend who is screaming at you for not coming after me? The one who would push you off the balcony or make you tell me what you love about me just to make me feel better?" She stroked his cheek.

"That's what other girls would do. Of course I don't want you to be mad at me. But I was expecting you to be."

"I know that we don't know each others ways yet, but that will change as the summer rolls on. But just remember, I'm not like other girls."

Troy smiled and kissed her cheek. "You sure aren't."

Smiling, Gabriella pulled him closer and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I am sorry."

"I know Troy, I know."

* * *

"Troy, if this is another party I-" Troy shushed her.

"No parties. No people. Just you and I" He said, pulling her hand. He had told me to dress nice but he wouldn't tell me where we were going. He was tugging Gabriella towards the deserted part of the beach again.

She gasped. "Oh my!" There was a candle light dinner by the beach waiting for them.

"Troy, this is nice, but I hate canceling on Zeke because my boyfriend wants to surprise me."

"Don't worry. I told him that you're get-together will be moved to tomorrow because I had to fully apologize. Besides, he offered to cook." Gabriella smiled as Zeke showed up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Gabster."

"Hey Zeke. So we're on for tomorrow, right?"

"You got it and don't feel guilty about tonight. I'm hanging out with the team instead." He said with a smile. Gabriella smiled in return.

"It smells amazing." She commented. Zeke thanked her and left the beach. Gabriella smiled as she sat down.

"Why do they start basketball so earlier?" Gabriella asked. Troy shrugged and uncovered the meal and told her to dig in.

"I think it's because basketball is such a big deal, along with football, that the basketball team wants to win more than the football team does."

"Why aren't you with the team then? Did you not make it?"

"Oh, I did. It's not practice or anything, besides, I'm much more happier here." Troy said, smiling at her. She blushed and looked away. Troy just chuckled quietly to himself, for he found this incredibly cute.

"It's true." He supported, reaching across the table to grasp her hand softly. She smiled nervously and pulled back after about five seconds. They finished their meal in a silence that Troy nor Gabriella wanted to break. Troy cleaned up and Gabriella went to sit in the sand. Her navy dress wasn't too fancy and she felt so weird since was so nervous. She didn't know why she was so nervous now, after everything that's been going on.

She felt Troy slid beside her and lock his hand with her. She smiled at him and he tilted his head.

"You okay?" He asked, brushing a stray hair from her face. His thumb lingered on his cheek as he stroked it lightly. Gabriella gave a small smile.

"I'm fine." She replied. He nodded and looked down, then out in the ocean. The sun was just setting.

Troy got up.

Gabriella didn't move, she loved the view. She then felt a body slid behind hers. It locked perfectly with hers and she loved the feeling when Troy's arms wrapped around her waist and he chin rested on her shoulder.

"Hey." He whispered as he kissed her neck once softly.

"Hey." She replied, her voice getting smaller. She was crawling back in her shell for the first time since summer started, apart from the other night.

"You're nervous?" He asked, pulling her chin up. Her eyes didn't meet his. He sighed in disappointment, but kept trying. "Hey. Look at me." He cooed, kissing her cheek. She looked up shyly into his eyes. The tears just started to flow. She got up and wiped them.

"Sorry." She murmured. She was silently thanking Taylor for buying her waterproof mascara. She started to walk away when Troy ran to her and pulled her into his chest.

"Shhh. Why you crying?" He asked, rubbing her back. She looked up at him and it broke Troy's heart to see her upset. She went to talk but kept crying. He picked her up bridal style in on swoop of his right arm and held her close as he walked to his house. She didn't want to seem week, but this is what happened when Gabriella was nervous. She crawled back into her shell and was week like a little kid. She cried when she was nervous - it was just a habit. He carried her up the stairs and her cries subsided a bit as he laid her down on his bed. He took a deep breath and ran his hands threw his hair. This wasn't going according to plan. He changed into shorts and a t-shirt and came back carrying an extra pair.

"Wanna change?" He asked her. "Get cleaned up a bit. Compose yourself?" He offered. She nodded and took the clothes and walked to the bathroom. Troy fell down on his bed and covered his eyes with his arms a couple minutes later, when he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek. He pulled his arms back to see Gabriella. She smiled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He opened his arms and she molded into him, burrowing her head into his chest. He brought her onto his lap as he rested against his headboard. She felt awkward on his lap, because this straddling had some sexual tension to it. His hands rested on her hips as her tiny hands were on his face. He loved the way she looked in his clothing, he especially loved how baggy they were and smiled at it. She leaned down, their faces were inches apart. Then to ruin the moment - Troy's moment - She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"You're so shy." He murmured playfully, stroking her hair.

"Mhm." She muttered.

"Gabriella?" She pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, making sure she couldn't go anywhere.

"Why were you crying? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. She tried to pull back but his arms tightened more. She felt claustrophobic, how close they were, especially their faces. She tried again, this time whining in the process. "Gabriella." He called again, getting impatient.

She froze and looked at him, tears brewing in her eyes.

He couldn't take this anymore.

He kissed her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summer Fling - Chapter 9**

* * *

Troy pulled back and looked up at her. Her face was flushed and he immediately frowned, for he thought it was the most amazing thing he has ever experienced in his life. He felt such spark shoot through his body, and he felt the dire need to feel it yet again, but he didn't want to push it.

Gabriella felt like crying even more. She was so shy when it came to these kinds of things, and it bugged the crap out of her. She was always so persistent, so bold, but Troy Bolton made her turn into this shy little girl that she didn't at all like.

Troy stroked her face, admiring Gabriella for her natural beauty.

He smiled at her.

She blushed again and gave a small smile. The sides of Troy's mouth curved upwards as he filled with happiness. _That was a good sign_, he thought.

"You okay?" Troy asked, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. Gabriella nodded and bit her lip. Tilting her head slight to the left, she came to admire the man underneath her, the man that made her stomach turn in the ways it has never turned before.

Troy had noticed her staring at him. He thought for a slight moment that she was starting to feel happy, to feel relaxed around him and for that he was hopeful. Hopeful that the shy Gabriella would go away, for somewhat, and the outgoing Gabriella, whom he knew she could be, will come back to him.

"Troy?" She asked, stroking behind his right ear. Her eyes never met his; still she bit her lip as if she didn't it would fall off.

"Yes?" He asked, gripping her hips more firmly.

"Do you think that we're rushing into things?"

Troy's heart dropped.

"W-What do you mean?" He stuttered.

"Like, we don't know each other like a real couple should, and this is summer. Usually summer flings are the only thing that happens and when school comes back, we drift a part, and I don't know if I can take that. The hurt of loosing you after spending my whole summer with you, thinking about you..." Her voice trailed off. "...kissing you.."

"Gabriella. You are so much more than a summer fling."

"I know that, and I know that you don't think that. But lets be logical about this, shall we?" He nodded as she continued. "We will be together almost every day of the summer, and during that time we will get closer, emotionally, and maybe physically..." Her voice trailed off as he blushed - Troy smiled at her, feeling a burning sensation once again in the pit of his stomach.

"Then when school comes back, we'll be busy with school work everyday, and no doubt we'll have to get jobs. And us being seniors, we'll have to start working on our senior projects. You'll be busy so much with basketball, and trust me, you will. I know the schedule, anytime you have free time you will be vigorously practicing, having meetings, going out with the team...and the cheerleaders..."

"You think I'll forget about you? How can you honestly forget that?" Troy said, pushing her off of his body and sitting up, running a nervous hand through his dark brown hair. Gabriella's eyes then trailed over his body. She didn't realize how sexy Troy was. With his shaggy hair, baby blue eyes, and a sexy body that could kill. She was so astonished that someone as handsome as Troy could like someone like her. She didn't really understand.

"I'm not saying that, you'll have new friends. You'll make promises that you tend to uphold and I'll always come second. Then, I'll get use to the fact that you've changed and never have time for me. You'll come back saying that you don't want to lose me, but in reality you did when you signed up for basketball and it's ridiculous schedule."

"Gabriella. If you have a problem with basketball, I can always quit."

"Don't be silly. I know it's your dream. You mentioned that."

"I also have another dream." Troy said, biting his lip.

"And what's that?"

"Meeting and being with an amazing girl that makes me feel as wonderful as you make me feel."

Gabriella blushed.

"I promise you'll always come first."

"You may promise that now Troy, but later you might not stay true to your word."

"Your saying that I'm lying?"

"Not now you aren't, no, of course not. But sometimes you can't control what happens, and you won't be able to control what happens in the future Troy."

"Gabriella, are you saying we should be together now, or then?"

"I don't know. I just really want to avoid getting hurt Troy. This is the only time I'm being selfish because I know that I'm falling hard and fast for you, and it kills me that you might slip through my fingertips. It really and truly does." She explained.

"I'm falling for you harder than anything else in the word, and I never want to give what we have, and what we might have in the future up. Don't give up on us now because of what you're afraid might happen in the future. The biggest regret a person can make can be caused because of that. I really don't want to lose you. I'll always put you first. I'll always be there for you. Basketball is my second dream. It can wait. I want you." He murmured, bringing her into his lap and kissing her passionately. He pampered her with sweet kisses.

"But I'm afraid."

"Don't be."

"We're in this together, and that it shall stay. You got it?"

She nodded and kissed him softly. Troy smiled at the tenderness she put into the kiss and kissed her back just as softly, as he felt that the passionate kiss was a tad bit overwhelming for her, and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable again.

"Got it." She said as she pulled back and rested her forehead against Troys and smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Gabriella said coping Troy's words from the other night.

"Yeah, I know." Troy said with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summer Fling - Chapter 10**

* * *

"So, what's with this girl, man?" Chad asked, pushing another potato chip into his mouth. Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friend. He hid the fact that he was annoyed beyond belief with Chad's questions.

"She's my girl, man, for the last time, she's mine." Troy replied harshly, emphasizing on the words mine. He then grabbed a chip from the bag Chad was hoarding, making the young man with bushy hair frown.

"She's kinda weird, Bolton." A boy with dark shaggy hair and brown eyes said, coming back into the room after fetching a soda from the kitchen. His name was Jason Cross, and he too was on the the team along side Chad, Troy, and Zeke, though, Jason wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"At least she is herself, unlike all the girls around hear." Zeke said, nudging Jason harshly as he sat down. Jason merely shrugged in response, even though he was trying to figure out what Zeke said in his mind.

"Can we please drop it. Her name is Gabriella, and she's the most amazing person I've ever met in my life, and in my opinion, since you guys are my teammates, and my 'supposed' friends, you guys should support my decisions." Troy said, getting irritated. He hates the way everyone in this crappy town judged everyone they met too quickly, before even meeting them.

"Just to clarify, you're talking to them, right?" Zeke asked, pushing his thin fingers out towards Chad and Jason.

Troy nodded. "Guys, Troy's right. As his friends we should support him. I've met Gabriella, and I'll admit she's a tad bit weird, but she is amazing and I love the way she's herself no matter what, and the fact that she's so mellow and laid back. Did you guys hear how she handled the whole Sharpay situation? She didn't get mad or anything. Any girl who is that cool in fine in my book."

"Dude, you have a book?" Jason asked, clueless as usual. Troy shook his head and stood up, slipping his gym back on his shoulder, just wanting to take a nice hot shower after the harsh workout they endured previous hours before.

"Zeke, you mind driving me home? I want to smell good before I go to Gabriella's house and surprise her." Troy asked, slipping on his tennis shoes.

"It's not a problem, man." Zeke said, grabbing his gym bag and slipping on his shoes as well. "And guys," He continued, turning around to face Jason and Chad again. "You need to learn how to not judge a book by it's cover."

"Gotcha." Jason said, scratching his head. "But do I have to read the book?"

* * *

Hurt.

Betrayal.

Lies.

That's what it all came down to. They were lies. Troy wiped the tears from his face and continued to run to Gabriella's house. He couldn't believe that this was happening, he just couldn't. There were so many emotions running through Troy's head that he just wanted to jump off a cliff. He couldn't take them, and he certainly couldn't shake them.

His fists clenched as he pumped his legs faster behind him. They were already aching from running 4 miles already, but he had to see her. He banged on her door and screamed for his girlfriend, his voice cracking as more tears ran down his face. She opened the door, completely shocked, but didn't argue with the crying boy and hugged him close until they sank down to the doorway and he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

After ten minutes of sitting on the floor, it started to down pour and Gabriella, with all her might, tugged Troy through the doorway and up the stairs. She fell back, exhausted, as she had placed Troy on her bed. She didn't know that she could/would ever be that strong in her life. It bugged her that Troy was upset, because usually she was the one whom would need the comforting, she'd never thought it would be the way around.

She sat next to his sleeping frame with her legs pulled up to her chest. She sighed and waited for Troy to wake up.

After five minutes of silence, Gabriella heard him moaning in his sleep. Turning her head sharply, she saw Troy's eyes flutter open as he woke. She admired the blueness and felt sparks shoot through her body when they connected with hers.

"Gabriella?" He asked, confused, for he forgot that he had even came here, then, it hit him. Tears streamed down his face.

"Troy, what's wrong?" She asked, pulling him into her lap. He looked up at her.

"He promised."

"Who promised."

"My Dad."

"What did he promise Troy?" She asked, pushing him up and making him look into her eyes.

"He promised that this would be the last time, that this time it would be permanent."

"Troy, I'm confused."

"Gabriella, when the summer ends, I'm moving." Troy said, pulling her into a hug.

Gabriella felt her whole body go numb.

* * *

_(A/N - BAM. Bet you didn't see that coming. Well, you guys know what to do. Thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter. -Y.M.F)_


	12. Chapter 11

**Summer Fling - Chapter 11**

* * *

"Gabriella, please pick up your phone." Troy pleaded. "Baby, this isn't my fault. I know this is upsetting and I know that you think that you were right about our relationship, but I will not let this fall apart. Please call me back. If I have to leave at the end of the summer, I really don't want to remember it like this. I want to remember the good times I spent with my wonderful girlfriend. Please call me back. Please..."

"Still not answering?" His Dad asked, coming into his room. His Dad wasn't happy with the move at end of the summer either. He knew that he promised, but he knew that there was nothing else he could do. He couldn't afford to lose his job, that would get him and his family no where. And, it absolutely pained him to see Troy like this. If he could change what was going to happen some how, he was pretty sure he would do it in a heart beat.

"What do you think?" Troy retorted. "Can't you get a new job? Or say no? Maybe you can stay here!"

"Son, you know I already asked before I told you and your Mother." Jack said, sitting down on Troy's bed. "I know how much this is going to hurt you, and you know I would do anything to stay here. Because I know for a fact that Gabriella has made you more happier than I've ever seen you, and I would never want to take that away on purpose."

"Dad, I don't know why this hurts so much, and it seems to be hurting her too. She's not the one to make a dramatic exit...she's not." Troy said, sitting next to his Dad.

"Maybe she's just stalling to prepare on what to say to you." Jack said with a shrug. "How did she react when you told her yesterday?"

Troy sighed and stared out the window. The rain was pounding fiercely against anything it its way.

He hated thinking about how everything went down yesterday.

"She looked as if I told her that she was going to die - The look on her face, I felt as if my heart was ripped right out of my chest. And the longer we stay there, it felt as if it was being ripped out, again, and again. She didn't say a word for a while, and how I dreaded the silence..."

_Flashback:_

_Gabriella just sat there, looking down at her hands. This kind of thing always happened to her, and now when they happened she didn't really feel anything. The feeling of disappointment was still there, without a doubt, but she was so use to it that it didn't really faze her. Though, there was a new feeling that she was experiencing; getting the feeling of disappointment from someone whom she grown to care about deeply - the type of person whom she thought would never hurt her._

_"Gabriella?" Troy asked, afraid to hear her response, but afraid that the silence was going to continue. She shook her head. Tears started to rush down her face - she couldn't keep them in anymore. So many things was going through her mind. That she was right, that whatever happened between Troy and her wouldn't be serious, and that Troy would go off somewhere new and meet someone who is so much better than she is._

_"Where?" She asked, looking straight ahead of her._

_"Arizona." Troy said bitterly. Gabriella nodded slowly. Troy pulled her into his arms. "Baby, I know that your feeling-"_

_"Troy, you don't know at all what's going through my head." Gabriella tensed, pulling away and standing up. "When did you find out?"_

_"Just a little bit ago, as soon as he told me, I ran here." She nodded again._

_"I need some time to think."_

_"You want me to leave?"_

_"No, I'll leave."_

_End Of Flashback:_

"And she just left?" Jack asked, pressing his hands drown harder on the bed. Troy simply nodded.

"She just left." He repeated. "I'm going to get some air." Troy then said, jumping off his balcony. Jack went out as well and yelled from above him.

"Don't do anything stupid!"

Troy turned around. "Don't I always?"

* * *

Tears streamed down her perplexed faced.

"Gabs, you've got to stop crying. You know you have to confront Troy. He must be worried sick about you." Zeke said wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella, having no other place to go, and not wanting to hear Taylor's reaction to the situation, went to Zekes. For she knew that he wouldn't offer her anything but soothing words and a shoulder to cry on.

Gabriella pulled away and wiped her tear-stained face yet again.

"I don't know why it hurts so much, I mean, I told him that this relationship will bascially resort to a summer fling, and look!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air dramactically. "It has, just like I said."

"But not for the same reasons." Zeke commented sharply. Gabriella simply shrugged in response.

"Just wait till Sharpay hears about this." Zeke said bitterly.

"You just had to remind me." She groaned.

"Sorry, but she is just so pretty."

"She's the devil in disguise." I retorted.

"Oh come on Gabs, she's not that bad."

"Depends on what you mean by bad." Gabriella said, getting up and looking out into the ocean. Zeke lived in a large beach-side house that had a amazing view of the calm side of the beach. "Wait, hold up. You like Sharpay?" She screamed.

"She's so beautiful." The dark chocolate man sighed dreamily with a smile. Her face lit up.

"This is perfect!"

"I'm not so sure what you mean." He replied, going into the kitchen. He pulled out all the ingredients he would need to make his famous chocolate chip cookies.

"If Sharpay finds out that Troy is leaving after the summer ends, she'll try even more so to get Troy to be with her for the meantime. If you can distract her..."

"Gabs. I'm not about to distract Sharpay by being pathetic." Zeke said as he bent down and got the mixer from the bottom cabinet.

"No Zeke listen." She ran around to the other side of the counter and pulled the mixer away from him.

"You can get her to fall for you. Be yourself and make her fall for you. Then Troy and I can be together for the remainder of the summer, depending if I talk to him or not, we won't have to worry about Sharpay ruining things, and you can finally be with her!"

Zeke pulled the mixer away. "Gabs, I know this would work out for the both of us, but I don't know. What if she doesn't like me like that?" He put the mixer on the counter "I bet she doesn't even know I exist." He sighed sadly.

"Zeke, you are an amazing person. You're interesting, good-looking, funny, caring, and very talented. You're an amazing friend and any girl would be lucky for you to care for them." Gabriela said, placing a caring hand on Zeke's arm. He looked down and didn't say a word.

After ten minutes of pure silence, he spoke: "I can't deal with rejection..." Gabriella began to protest but Zeke shushed her and kept going. "I'm not like Troy. I don't have amazing eyes or a charming smile. I don't have amazing good looks and a personality to match. And I'm definitely not smooth with the ladies like he is either."

"Stop comparing yourself to Troy. You are Troy may be opposite in some minor ways, but you are still amazing just the same. Troy just shines brighter because he believes in himself. He doesn't think he's smooth and charming, he's just himself, and if you are yourself with Sharpay, she'll learn the real you."

"What if she doesn't like the real me?" He asked, connecting his eyes with Gabriella's. Gabriella showed a sweet smile.

"Then she's not worth it, and we'll totally find another girl for you and another plan to get her away from Troy." He chuckled at her response.

"You wanna know something?" She asked, slightly changing the subject." When I was little and I was always depressed and down with myself, my Mom would always take me to the park right here in California. She would always go there, even if we lived somewhere across the country. We would then hid in the tunnel and talk about it and I would always feel so much better because I knew I was being foolish. I am who I am and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Zeke smiled. "I never knew my Mom."

"One day, I'm going to take you to that park. Deal?"

"Deal."

"But first, the whole Sharpay ideal."

"Gabriella..." He whined, tilting his head to the left. He took a deep sigh and tried to muster up what he was feeling inside, and turn them into words. "It's just so different with her. When I see her, I feel my whole stomach do flips. I get chills and jitters, but how can I be all smooth and romantic and all that shit when she doesn't even know I exist!"

"If she doesn't like you for the amazing person you are, then it is like I said, she's not worth it." Gabriella said, placing her hand softly on his shoulder. "If she doesn't realize how amazing and sweet you are, then she is really a dumb ass." She said bluntly.

"Will you help me? If I really need the help?"

"Oh course." She said, hugging him.

"Go talk to Troy."

"Fine, but you better give me some of those cookies or I'm not going to help you impress the bimbo."

He threw an egg at the door and she dodged out just in time. She heard his wild laughter as she ran out of his garage.

* * *

After tirelessly searching all of the beach and her house and most of the city, Troy was starting to give up. He knew she was hurting, but heck, so was he. He was the one who had to pack up his life and move away, again, after being here for so little and making so many friends and gaining a wonderful girlfriend.

He started to walk down the beach.

"Troy!" His head jerked around but then his smile faltered when he saw it was just Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay." He greeted dully, still walking. She check him out before walking in front of him.

"What's up buttercup?" She asked, flirting and batting her eyelashes.

"Not in the mood." He said, manuvering around her. Her smile turned fake as she rolled her eyes.

"Girl troubles?" She asked, walking along side him.

"Nope."

"Well, just to let you know, my cousin is coming tomorrow."

"That's nice Sharpay."

"And she's a total slut and a horrid person, so just watch out for her, okay?"

Her nice tone and real smile threw him off.

"I know you probably won't believe me. I know I can be a bitch sometimes, but I would never do anything physically to break you and Gabriella up. I admit, I really like you and find you extremley attractive, but I would never do anything like that. My cousin, on the other hand, will go to drarastic measures just to break you up." She explained.

He stopped and actually smiled. "Thanks Sharpay. That means a lot, and I really do hope we can be friends."

She nodded. "Maybe I'll hang out with Gabriella sometime, if she stops hating me, that is."

"Even though Ella and I were really mad at you for what you said to her, she's not the person to actually hate someone. A lot of people irk her, but never strong enough for her to develop a hatred towards them." Troy said, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I'm going to head on home. If you see Gabriella, can you tell her that I looked all over for her and that I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Sharpay asked, taking off her heals, which were making her feet ache oh so very much.

"I'm moving at the end of the summer to Arizona, and she didn't take it so well. I haven't seen or heard from her since I told her. I'm really worried."

"That's horrible. You won't even play a basketball game!"

"Yeah I know, the team is going to be crushed when I tell them next practice." Troy said heading back to the parking lot.

"If I find her, I'll just drag her back to your house. Kay?"

Troy laughed. "Thanks Sharpay."

"Yeah yeah. Just get out of here before this nice thing wears off."

* * *

"What do you mean Gabriella wont answer her phone?" Troy screamed at Zeke. Troy had came here as a last resort after scaling the city up and down looking.

"She left her to go look for you, so that she can talk to you. Did she?" Zeke asked, taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven.

"No. I've looked everywhere for her. She won't answer her phone and I'm freaking out."

Brriiinggg. Briiiing.

"Hello?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Summer Fling - Chapter 12**

* * *

"Troy?" Her voice shook slightly. She sat in the spherical tubing, glad to be away from the world.

"Gabriella! Thank god! Where are you?" Troy asked. His tone was rushed and nervous.

"Troy, I'm fine." Gabriella said, pulling her legs against her chest. The sun was just about to set, making Gabriella worried. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not ma-" She paused rethinking her words. "I mean I am mad, but not at you. I know you have no control over it."

Troy sighed through the phone. "I hate being dragged all over the country." Troy admitted biting his lip. He paused. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine Troy." Gabriella repeated, looking through the small round windows. She didn't see one single person and that's what scared her - she was completely and utterly alone; and she knew that this is the scene in the scary movie where someone jumps outs with an ax and tries to kill her.

"Brie," Troy said with a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair. His stomach was in knots with worry and it made him feel queasy. "I'm going insane here, please, where are you?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and got out of the tunnel. Standing up, she pressed the phone harder to her ear as she fixed up her outfit.

"I'm at the park." She said and started walking through the trees.

"Do you realize how dangerous that is at this time of day? That's where pedo-bears come to catch their next pray!" Troy screamed. He ran to the front door and out. Zeke followed, unlocking his car in the process. They both filed in the dark red jeep and sped off towards the biggest park in California.

Gabriella simply shrugged and climbed on a fallen log that was lying on the sidewalk.

"They come during the day silly, there are no children here now."

"That may be so, but the smart ones know that when little kids run away, the park is one of the first places the little kids will go."

"I think you and I both know that I'm not a little kid."

"But you ran away like one."

The comment was blunt and Gabriella felt like he slapped her in the face.

"Bye Troy." She said before hanging up.

* * *

**With Troy:**

Zeke and Troy ran aimlessly through the park, flashlights in hand, searching for Gabriella. After Gabriella had ended the call, both guys had tried to call her again, and even texted her, but there was nothing more heard from the green-eyed beauty.

Troy ran pass Zeke, his legs pumping harshly behind him, slightly protesting his movements in the process, but Troy didn't care. He was worried sick.

"GABRIELLA!" He screamed, tears prickled his eyes. He gasped when he found her cell phone lying in the grass by the exit of the park. He ran to it and saw that she had seen none of his messages, which meant something happened after she hung up the phone.

Panting heavily, Zeke finally caught up to Troy. Troy held up her phone to show him what he found and Zeke's mouth just dropped.

"Dude, I'm scared." Troy whimpered. Zeke patted his back softly.

"Don't assume the worst, think positive dude." Those words left Zeke's mouth out of impulse. Truth was, he was just as scared. He couldn't imagine loosing someone in his life, especially if he was in Troy's shoes. Gabriella was a great friend, and he didn't even want to think about the horrid things that could of happened to her.

* * *

**With Gabriella:**

Cursing under her breath, she hated herself for dropping her phone. Knowing Troy, she knew he would of drove all the way down here - that's why she turned away from the exit. She was just walking about the park - waiting.

Gabriella glanced up at the moon, which was fully showing, since it was dark now, and it sort of scared Gabriella. It wasn't her intentions to stay in the park this long. However, she know she would get her lesson learned when Troy came to find her and scream at her in the process.

She decided to skip walking on the sidewalk, and roam through the thick woods, when she heard a loud crunch. Gabriella jumped when she felt a hand over her mouth. The other hand grasped her waist tightly and dragged her backwards out of the woods.

* * *

**With Troy:**

He still couldn't find her, and he had lost his way from Zeke as well. Troy thought that Zeke was sitting on one of the toys waiting to scare him when he walked by. Troy laughed at the thought and curse at his whacky friend.

With worried fingers, he grabbed his cell phone out his his jacket pocket and dialed Zeke's cell phone number. When he got his voice mail he cursed at the sky.

"Is this like a fucking horror movie of something?" He mumbled lightly to himself before putting his cell phone away and continuing down he path.

He contemplated to himself whether or not he should go looking in the woods when a large snap of a branch from behind him, made him jump.

A large hand clamped over his mouth. Struggling against the strong grip, he twisted his body around and pushed the person down. A faint "humph" was heard.

"What the hell dude?" A voice was heard. Troy's blood boiled.

"Chad! What the hell?" Troy screamed, picking Chad up by the shirt.

"It was just a prank." Chad said, his voice wobbling in the process.

"Where is Gabriella?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I don't have her." Chad retorted lightly, getting his shirt out of Troy's grasp. Troy's heart started to beat faster.

"You better not be pulling my leg." He warned, his baby blue eyes turning dark.

"I swear."

"And Zeke?"

"I don't have him either."

"Shit."

* * *

**With Gabriella:**

After the person grabbed her, they both had fallen backwards, knocking Gabriella out in the process.

Ten minutes had proceeded to go by, and Gabriella finally came.

Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, even though everything was dark. She was being carried by a man. Her head rested softly against his chest, but she couldn't see his face, and at this point, she was too scared to speak.

She knew that he had tripped, and his intentions weren't to knock her out, but it had just been a mere accident.

What she didn't get is if this person was kidnapping her, why she wasn't tied up?

* * *

**With Zeke:**

I walked forward, shifting the weight a bit to make it easier to walk. I needed to find Troy, and fast. I started to walk a little bit faster as I heard voices coming from the front of the thicken.

* * *

**With Troy:**

"So you haven't seen Zeke or Gabriella?" Troy asked again, hoping that Chad was just kidding.

Chad put on his dark green sweatshirt. "I'm telling you the truth man, I just saw you here, as I rounded the park for my jog, and I figured I drop by and scare the shit out of you." He taunted. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Zeke and I came here looking for Gabriella, and then I can't find Zeke and then you came up and scare the piss out of me. I was so hoping you were Zeke trying to freak me out before he told me that he found Gabriella." Troy said with a sigh as he checked his phone. 9:42 p.m.

"You mean, their like...missing?" Chad asked, his eyes widened softly. Troy nodded. "Need help man?"

Troy just shook his head. "I'm going to find them." He said.

"Troy!"

Zeke's voice was heard and Troy whipped around to Zeke coming up the path from the woods, with Gabriella's small figure laying soundlessly in his arms.

* * *

**With Gabriella:**

When she heard Zeke yell for Troy, she was very excited, but then she felt herself get very dizzy. Obviously the effect of getting knocked out was kicking back in. She saw Troy's figure in the distance. She saw him turn around and start to walk towards them. Her eyes got way too heavy, and soon enough everything went black.

Adjusting to her surroundings, Gabriella stretched out and tirelessly rubbed her eyes. Once she got her bearings straight, she realized that she was in Troy's bedroom, and it was lit lightly by his desk lap in the corner of his room. Meanwhile, Gabriella was alone.

She then looked down, seeing that she was in a different attire than what she was wearing. Gabriella then gasped as she realized that someone must had changed her, and she felt violated. She then realized she trusted Zeke and Troy, or whomever changed her, though she knew it was probably Troy, so that violation was pushed to the back of her mind.

Gabriella pushed back Troy's navy blue comforter and swung her legs around to hang loosely off the side of Troy's bed. With that, she got to her feet and wondered down the stairs to see her boyfriend.

She had reached the bottom of the stairs to find Troy laying down on the couch, and from his current position he couldn't see her coming, nor did he hear her small feet pad down the carpeted stairs.

Troy was awake, not much to his choosing, and was aimlessly flipping through television channels, looking for something to occupy his time. Last time he checked on Gabriella was about five minutes, and he had no idea that Gabriella was currently standing behind him, though he had a feeling that someone was behind him and quickly turned around only to see nothing.

At that exact moment, Gabriella thought that Troy was going to turn around and quickly ducked. To her suspicion, she was right and was glad she had great timing. Then she smiled evilly to herself, for she knew she was going to have fun with this.

Troy was getting more tired by the minute and as his eyes drooped more and more, his reflexes got more slow. Gabriella leaned over Troy and blew in his ear, before ducking again behind the couch. Troy jumped softly, his eyes jerking open and he turned around, only to see nothing.

Troy shrugged, thinking that his imagination was playing tricks on him and continued to close his eyes.

A couple of minutes later he felt a perfectly round mound on his hand. He twitched, half dreaming, and thinking it was Gabriella's breast, he squeezed it. When it felt surprisingly real, his eyes jerked open, only to see the television completely off.

Troy definitely felt like someone was messing with him. Meanwhile, Gabriella was at the side of the couch, her hand clamped over her mouth, hiding her laughter.

Gabriella then disappeared out of the house.

Troy stood up and looked around, then shrugged and went upstairs, when realizing Gabriella was in his bed, he went into the guess room - not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty, whom he didn't know was just coming to his house, with an evil plan in mind. He took off all his clothes, apart from his boxers and stretched out on the bed, his arms raised above his head, resting softly on the headboard.

Gabriella entered the house, she tightened the belt on her silk rob and clutched the belts in her hand as she went upstairs. She knew that Troy was going to be a gentleman and take the guest room, and knew that Troy would be too tired, and certainly too lazy to come check on her.

She went upstairs into the guest room and smiled to see Troy asleep. Only knowing Troy for a short amount of time, she was fortunate enough to know that Troy was the heaviest sleeper she has ever known. She quickly tied his hands to the headboard with the belts she brought and shed the robe. She smirked to herself as she straddled Troy and shook him lightly.

Knowing that Troy would only be half awake, this was a perfect time to pull a prank on him. Troy wouldn't awake fully, enough to actually realize what was going on, unless Gabriella physically hit him.

She then kissed his lips and he smiled.

"Brie?" He murmured, his eyes still closed. He wouldn't bother to open them.

"Hey baby." She mumbled lowly, making her voice appeal to Troy as sexy. He groaned softly, a small smile formed on his face. She then started to kiss his neck. Troy responded with a moan.

"Oh baby." Troy groaned, squirming, but still not opening his eyes, obviously thinking he was dreaming.

"You want me?" She whispered in his ear, before nibbling on hit.

"Fuck yes." He responded. She giggled wildly. Gabriella then licked his chest, before munching on his neck some more. When she got to Troy's sensitive spot. He moaned loudly. She giggled as his hands roamed her body. She bit his sensitive spot hardly. His hand rubbed against her butt, and while feeling in her underwear, his hand found her private part, making Gabriella gasp at the sudden contact. She started kissing down his chest and back up, she then brushed her arm - accidently - over his manhood.

Boom.

Boner.

Troy woke completely up, jerking forward, then getting jerked backwards, thanks to the belts that Gabriella had used to tie him up. The lamp was on, and when he finally got his bearings straight, his eyes landed on the green-eyed beauty who just pulled a massive prank on him, and he knew it.

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez." Troy exclaimed loudly. She giggled and got up. His eyes widened at the sight of her body.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She said, before she put on her robe. "I didn't mean for it to go that far. As in far I mean-"

"-My hand going into your panties." He finished for her. She nodded and eyed the bulge in his pants and then started laughing.

"You're glad I like you." Troy said, sarcastically. Gabriella laughed at his tone. "Untie me?"

"As long as you don't kill me, or sexually assault me."

"Awh shoot." Troy mused lightly, slight sarcasm to his tone. Gabriella smiled and untied him.

As soon as she did Troy scooped the green-eyed beauty up in his arms and cuddled her against his chest.

"Sorry for...well...you know." He said, trailing off his words, fixing on the right words to say.

"It's fine. Sorry the prank. After screwing with you downstairs, I knew that I had to do it."

"You're a prankster," Troy said, not really talking to Gabriella. He was looking straight into the distance, sort of spacing out, then snapped back to reality as Gabriella poked his cheek. "But I like it." He added, making Gabriella's heart flutter. She looked at his pants.

"You're friend calmed down." She stated. He laughed.

"Oh yeah, next time you wanna prank me, stick with classics, not taunting me with your beautiful body. Got it?" He smirked, flipping her over so that he was straddling her.

"Hmm..." She thought. "And what if I don't?" She asked, bitting her lip.

"Then I'll do this." He said, leaning in to her and bitting the sensitive spot on her neck. She pushed him away and got up, letting the robe fall. She walked away, swinging her hips, just doing this to taunt him. She swung her hips wildly as she excited the room. Troy's eyes followed her bottom until he couldn't see her anymore.

"Tease!" He screamed.

"You like it!" She yelled back.

"Kinky!" He yelled back, making Gabriella burst out in laughter as she reached the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summer Fling - Chapter 13**

* * *

"Hoops!"

"I gotchu!"

"Here!"

"Danforth! Push! Push! Push!"

"Aiight!"

"Bolton!"

The orange sphere traveled around the court in a furious sort as sweat dripped the brows of the basketball team.

The winning shot was made by a certain blue-eyed man.

"Yup. We're the ish." Chanted his bushy-haired teammate lightly as he grabbed his towel and his water. "You aiight Troy?"

Trying to regain his breath, Troy wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He nodded, still unable to speak and dropped to the ground, putting his head between his legs in the process.

"Alright fellas That was a great practice! The Knights aren't going to know what hit them! Shower up and get some rest! Four a.m. run tomorrow! Be there!" Coach Jackson coaxed the team. In response they slowly dragged their tired behinds towards the locker rooms.

Four and a half seconds later, Troy finally managed to get off the ground and started to make his way towards the showers as well."

"Bolton!"

Troy whipped his head around at the husky voice of his voice and was met with not just that, but his furious glance as well.

"Y-yes?" He quivered lightly, still slightly out of breath as he took a sip out of his water bottle.

"When exactly were you going to tell me that you don't play to actually play in a single game this season? That after the summer ends I'm not going to have a captain anymore?" He asked bitterly, placing his hand sharply on his hip and his left foot further out. His dark green eyes were full of what could be described as venom.

Troy gulped. He knew that he had done wrong not telling Coach Jackson.

"Coach, my parents are relocating yet again. It's not my choice. I really love to play sir, and I've become so apart of this team, that I feel as if I have a second family. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Troy said softly, looking down as he shifted his water bottle around in his hands. "I understand if you don't want me back at all. I'll just clear out my locker, I guess..."

"Damn right you will."

His words hit Troy sharply in the face as he turned around and stomped away into his office. Before he entered through the tall narrow doors, he paused slightly, one hand on the door, and swiftly said. "The showers are for the members of the team only."

And with that he was gone.

Troy's stomach clenched and he swallowed sharply, unable to swallow.

"Hoops?"

Troy turned around to meet the worried glance of Chad. His eyebrows were furrowed and his face was laced with confusion.

"Chad..."

"How come you didn't tell me either?" He asked, taking small steps towards his friend. Troy's heart started to ache at the reality of his situation. Nothing would be the same now. He wouldn't enjoy his summer.

His baby blue eyes filled with tears.

"Man, I found out three weeks ago. I'm a wreck. I really want to stay. " He bit his lip and continued." I made a family with this team, and man, my girl, what about my girl?" Troy choked, tears finally spilling.

Chad strode up and pulled Troy into a hug.

"I hate to sound all girly and what not, and no cracks about my sexuality, but bro, we'll always be brothers." Troy chuckled through his tears.

"Same goes for us." Out came Zeke, Tanner, Lucas, Jason, and Darrel. These were some of the team members that Troy would also consider his brothers.

They all stood in a line, with mischievous grins upon their faces.

Troy smiled lightly. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Oh, and Bolton?" Lucas asked, taking a step out of line.

"Yeah Sanford?"

"Since you can't use the team showers..."

All of the guys pulled out water guns and aimed at Troy.

"Bro.." Troy muttered then got soaked with soapy water.

* * *

Climbing the tree branch. Troy felt his body fly from the tall oak tree to the solid ground of the white balcony. With three knocks on the french styled doors, he was greeted by the smiling face of his green-eyed beauty.

A smile deemed its way onto her features as he wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight, yet comforting hug.

"Hey handsome." She greeted lightly. In return Troy kissed her softly on the cheek.

Gabriella, who was clad in only a light blue tank top and white shorts, went down the three steps that led to the rest of her room. She picked up her pencil, sat on her chair, and went back to drawing on her desk.

Troy closed the balcony doors and followed behind her.

"That's beautiful."

Gabriella looked up at Troy's amazed facial expressions and down at her recent sketch of the ocean.

"I can't seem to get the details of the ocean just right." Gabriella said, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration. She pressed her finger on the paper and slightly smeared the pencil marking, making it blend into the black and white ocean.

"It's still incredible G." Troy said, sitting behind her in her chair. Gabriella froze at how close he was.

Troy's arms wrapped around around her and pulled her frame to mold perfectly with his own.

"Troy?" She squeaked.

"I'm making you uncomfortable again, aren't I?"

"A little."

With slight disappointment, Troy got up from behind her and sat at the edge of her queen sized bed.

There were so many rumors going around that Troy was wanting to have sex with Gabriella before he left. Of course, Sharpay's cousin was the one to start them. Gabriella knew Troy wasn't like that, but it made her more nervous.

"G, you know that-"

"I know Troy. I don't need to repeat it again. I'm sorry that I'm nervous being extremely close to you. I can't help it."

"But I know you heard me, but did you really?"

"I heard you."

"You may have heard me, but did you really hear me?"

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled. "I fucking heard you! I know that you don't want to pressure me into sex. I know that you think of me more than just a summer fling. I understand! Don't think just by saying that I didn't understand you and you pull some excuse out of your ass that I'm going to just let you grope me from behind like a monkey!"

Troy was taken back. "G..."

"I'm sorry I'm overreacting. I understand what you meant, I really did. I'm not some stupid little innocent girl who doesn't know a damn thing about the world." She said before putting her pencil in her case and closing her sketch diary.

Gabriella went out to the balcony and sat down, sliding her legs between the banisters.

Troy slipped behind her.

"I"m sorry." He said, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Don't be." Gabriella said. "I'm trying Troy, I really am."

"You're calm about it now." Troy said, having slight hope.

"I told you I'm trying." She admitted.

"I would never push you into something that you didn't want to do." Troy said, practically talking into Gabriella's shoulder.

"I though you weren't one of those people who had to have sex with every person you're in a relationship with?"

"I'm not. I just..." Troy looked down.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows and turned around, pulling her knees towards her chest in the process.

"Just...?" Gabriella asked, trying to pull more information out of her blue-eyed boyfriend.

"You're just so beautiful, and the feelings I have for you, I feel like it will only make our relationship stronger."

"But you know how I feel about the sex topic."

"I'm not going to leave you after we have sex, Gabriella."

"Yes you will." Gabriella screamed. "You're leaving anyway, whether you want to or not! You know how I feel about this subject. I want my first time to be with the person who I know will always be there for me. Not someone who I really-" She paused slightly, softening her voice and grabbing Troy's large hands with her smaller ones. "-really, really like. Who says that he wants to always be there for me, but he's moving away..."

She continued. "And I know that you mean what you say, I really do, but I told you, sometimes people grow apart, sometimes they can't control everything they like to control, especially when they aren't there to control them."

"I love you G."

Gabriella froze.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Troy, this is my cousin, she wanted to come meet you..." Sharpay said, regret and remorse in her voice. She didn't really want her cousin to meet Troy, for she knew that her cousin had in store, but when you get blackmailed, you have no other choice.

"Okay?" Troy said softly, his voice laced with confusion.

Troy was waiting at the beach for Gabriella, when Sharpay and another blonde came up to him. The other blonde, with newly highlighted hair, green eyes, a bleach white smile, and tight clothing, stared at Troy with definite interest.

"Hello there," The blonde stated, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, giving off a shy vibe. "I'm Jenny." She said softly, holding out her well manicured hair.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion on how nice she was acting. Once Sharpay warned Troy about Jenny. He was sure that she was close to the wicked witch of the west or something along those lines. Right now, she seemed like an innocent teenager.

He shook her hand firmly then pulled away and look further down the beach for his green-eyed beauty.

"You seem distracted. Are you looking for someone certain?" Jenny asked, standing beside him now. Sharpay mysteriously disappeared.

"Yes actually. My girlfriend is suppose to be meeting me here soon."

"Girlfriend?" She asked, walking to stand in front of him. She pushed back the same strand of hair and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes were squinting against the summer sun, creating wrinkled next to her eyes.

"Yes, my beautiful girlfriend, Gabriella." Troy said with a smile, simply putting Gabriella's beautiful face into his head.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Since the beginning of summer."

"Not long, huh?"

"Not really, but there's a lot more to come."

"You love her?"

"Is that really any of your business?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, slightly confused and her anger rising.

"I'm just asking. There is no need to be rude to me." She said softly before walking away. "I"ll see you around."

When Jenny walked down the beach, she saw Gabriella walking towards where she had just left. Jenny smiled and grabbed a random girl and started to fake gossip.

"Oh my gosh! I just kissed Troy Bolton! Yes, we totally did in down in the sand. It was so good! Yes, the fifth time this week. He told me he loved me and that I'm worth more than anything in the world."

She saw Gabriella stop in the corner of her eye. Gabriella's eyes however, filled with tears and her heart slowly started to break. She stopped and looked down, biting her lip. She saw Troy about 50 feet away, to her advantage however, he didn't see her.

The girl who knew what was going on, smiled at the fellow evil and continued back.

"Again? Girl, he's done it with everyone. Including my cousin from Michigan. He's real sweet and makes you feel amazing, then when he gets you in his bed, hmm, you're gone just as fast as the condom leaves the wrapper."

Gabriella had tears flowing down her face. She turned around, ran to her car, and went home.

* * *

After waiting till it got dark, Troy got off the sand and headed towards his house - disappointed.

"Troy!"

He whipped his head around to see Gabriella run to him and pull him into a passionate kiss.

"I want you.." She murmured.

He gulped. "You sure?"

"Mhm!"_ If he's going to leave me, then it's best to get it over with._

"Now?"

"Now" She replied with a small smile. She kissed him passionately and pushed him towards his deserted house.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summer Fling - Chapter 15**

* * *

She couldn't do it.

Her chest heaved as she sobbed into her arms. She was sitting at the far end of the beach in her shorts and the shirt Troy was last seen in. Her legs were pulled against her chest and her arms were wrapped around her knees.

They had kissed all the way up to Troy's room...

_Flashback:_

_She pressed her body against his as he fiddled with the door of his room. Once he got it opened he picked her up and placed her under the thick covers of his bed. He broke away for a moment to grab something from his night stand before straddling over his girlfriend. He put the object under the pillow and leaned down to kiss her._

_Instantly her arms wrapped about his neck and her hands got tangled up in his hair. He started to kiss her neck. She gasped at the sudden contact. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her stomach was all knotted up._

_Her mouth hung open as he bit at her neck, obviously bitting hard enough to leave a mark. He groaned as his hands roamed her body._

_"Troy?" She mumbled._

_"Mhm?" Her murmured, pulling her shirt over her head. His hands started to fumble with her bra clasp._

_"You have protection?" She asked, worry laced her voice._

_He pulled back and smile, not only because he successfully got her bra to release her perfectly sculpted mounds, but at the sweetness that was in her voice. He slowly reached under the pillow and grabbed the object he pulled out of his nightstand before he started their in bed make out session._

_In between his fingers was a small orange square that had 'Durex' in white letters surrounded by a dark blue oval. She gave an uneasy smile. He placed the condom aside and pulled her bra off and tossed it aside._

_As his attacked her breasts she gasped at the contact and titled her head backwards._

_As the frolicking continued and clothes were shed, the young couple was completely unclothed._

_Gabriella then felt Troy reached for the condom wrapper and she could feel her heart pound faster._

_She heard the rip of the wrapper._

_She heard him pull the condom out and toss the wrapper aside._

_She heard the rubber stretching as he placed it on his manhood._

_She heard the snap of the rubber as he finished._

_She felt him hover over her._

_She closed her eyes._

_She felt his manhood against her womanhood._

_Gabriella immediately burst out in heavy sobs. Troy pulled away, completely shocked. She pushed Troy away, got up, grabbed her shorts and Troy's shirt and ran out of the room as fast as her legs could take her._

_End of flashback:_

* * *

**With Troy:**

Troy was still in his previous position, still shocked. Things were going so well then she randomly burst out in tears then fled from the house. What had he done wrong? Then it hit him, she wasn't emotionally ready as much as she was physically. Immediately he was hit with guilt.

He got up and took off the condom and started to clean up his room. He grabbed the rest of Gabriella's clothing and folded them up and placed them on his dresser, then he grabbed a new set of clothing and headed for the one place were he knew Gabriella had went to.

* * *

**With Gabriella:**

I wiped my tears.

"Why so sad?" She heard a voice ask her. She turned and saw the girl who gossiped about having sex with her boyfriend.

"Fuck off whore."

Gabriella had never been so cruel towards another person like that in her life but since this girl was messing with her, she wasn't in the mood to get picked on yet again.

"Excuse me bitch!" She said, grabbing Gabriella by the arm. "Do you know who I am!" She spat, she flipped her blonde hair in annoyance.

"Yes, you're Sharpay's evil cousin who is after MY man." Gabriella spat, pushing the girl away from her.

"It's Jenny Evans to you."

"Like I care for your name."

"You do care, since your boyfriend has been screaming it 5 different times."

"Whatever."

"You're just jealous that your boyfriend got laid by a real woman."

"I'm pretty sure a girl who got a boob job, and nose job, and is not sporting her natural hair color is not a real woman."

"You're jealous my south met his-"

_Punch._

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella, eyes full of rag, turned around to see her boyfriend standing three feet from her. His eyes were full of shock and his mouth was open in shock.

"You know I didn't sleep with her right?"

_Silence._

"I would never sleep with anyone but you.

Silence.

"Baby, I love you."

* * *

Sobs and hushed whispers were heard coming from Troy's bedroom approximately two hours after the encounter with Jenny at the beach.

Troy and Gabriella confessed to everything. Troy had told Gabriella that nothing had happened with any other girl and Gabriella had confessed on what she saw at the beach before her plan to sleep with him. Troy had been hurt by finding out Gabriella's plan, but could forgive her on seeing how upset she was and grateful that she didn't go through with having sex with him without wanting it.

This resulted in both of them erupting in soft cries and holding each other and giving each other kisses.

After a while, things got more physical, and the couple bonding in a way that made them one, they didn't just have sex, they made sweet, passionate love to one another. Bonding their souls to one another.

Troy kissed Gabriella head as they snuggled up together, both slightly panting from their previous activity. The blanket was pulled up so that Gabriella's chest was covered.

Her head laid on his chest and she wrapped her arm so that it hung loosely over his chest.

"G?"

"Yes?"

"You're my forever."

* * *

**A/N - Missed me? :) You know what to do loves! 3 -Y.M.F**


	17. Chapter 16

**Summer Fling - Chapter 16**

* * *

**Two months later:**

The sun shone through the curtains, illuminating the room. Gabriella sat on the balcony watching the sun rise from behind the ocean blue.

She wore an oversized navy blue t-shirt and nothing else. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, her small arms wrapped around them, supporting her position. She heard feet shuffling against the soft carpet and she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. His lips met her neck, making her gasp in contact. He continued to kiss her neck, then kissed her cheek. She turned around and kissed her boyfriend on the lips and looked back out at the ocean.

Troy smiled and came around and straddled Gabriella. She giggle and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey beautiful." He murmured before kissing the front of her neck. She lifted her head at delight, Troy started to kiss her neck harder, making small moans come from Gabriella's mouth.

He took off her shirt and kissed down her chest. She giggled at him. He pulled her down onto the floor and hovered over her.

Straddling her again, he brushed the hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, earning a giggle from Gabriella. His kisses got lower on her body. She pulled him up to her level again.

Troy furrowed his eyes, then they widened when he saw tears running down her tanned face.

He pulled her up bridal style and brought her back into his house. He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over both of them. He let her cry softly into his chest.

After a while he pulled her chin up so that their eyes would meet.

"Did I go too hard last night baby? Because if I did I'm sorry-" Gabriella cut him off.

"No, it's not that." She replied, making a small smile form on his face. She stroked his face.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You leave in a month..." Troy didn't reply to this, he slumped down a bit and stared into space. "Troy please talk to me."

Their eyes met again. He sighed and got up and started to put on clothes. Gabriella got up, more tears running down her face.

"Troy," She whined softly. He turned around to meet with his teary-eyed girlfriend. His heart broke. "Please..."

"Gabriella...I don't know what to say. I know nothing will make you not be sad, and I don't want to make you more sad...I just don't know."

Gabriella nodded absent-mindedly. Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"You know what we have to do, right?"

She nodded again and gripped her boyfriend tighter.


End file.
